burnoutfandomcom-20200222-history
Smash Gate
Smash Gates are Discoverables in Paradise City that lead towards Burnout Paradise game completion. There are 475 smashes in all, including both the orange Big Surf Island smash gates, and the yellow Paradise gates, which are only located on the mainland. They are represented by chain link fences with an orange or yellow "Private Property" sign on them. Smash Gates usually mark the entrance or exit to shortcuts and secret routes through the city, and once you've knocked down a Smash Gate it will be removed from the scenery to let you know you've earned it already. Most smashes consist of more than one fence panel, and while it is only necessary to knock down a single panel, it is recommended to clear them all in order to avoid being distracted by smashes you've already collected when hunting for the last few. Paradise Smash Gates These are the chain link fences with a yellow "Private Property" sign on them. There are 400 yellow smash gates to find all over Paradise City, with anywhere from 50 to 90 in each district. To check how many you have in each area, go to Driver Details in the Pause Menu, and select Discovery. With there being so many, this is probably the hardest discoverable to complete. Breaking through all 400 Paradise smash gates will unlock the Carson Carbon GT Concept. Awards There are 2 Paradise Awards available for the PC and PS3, 2 Achievements for the Xbox 360 and 3 Trophies for the PS3 concerning Paradise City Smash gates. Smash Gate Walkthrough The following table gives an efficient route to complete the Smash Gates and unlock the smash Gate award. The route is planned to avoid backtracking and provide some guidance on how the smash gates can be used. But, some backtracking is inevitable. There may well be better routes, but this one works. Assume you are in sameway traffic when completing the guide, unless specified otherwise. Be careful because sometimes gates do not span the entire opening, or do not register, so if you are off from the count shown in the walk-thru, you might need to backtrack to make sure the game did not miss one. (Also sometimes the game does not register the smash even though the gate was completely knocked down - nothing much you can do then except start over and lose all your previous progress). This is optional, but it is likely best to do the Smash Gate walkthru early in your exploration of the game. Unlike the Super Jumps and Billboards, the gates do not re-spawn, so once you have knocked down all the gate segments, there is no indication that the gate was ever there, and it can be hard to verify that you are in the correct location. Discoveries Notes *In Burnout Paradise's Free February Update the yellow smash gates were changed so that they now pulsate & glow making them easier to track down when cruising the streets of Paradise. External Links *Evild70's Smash Locations Gallery Category:Destructible Scenery